The present invention relates to a system for transmitting and receiving data by communication in a vehicle control system. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle control radio communication system for controlling the vehicle by using radio communication.
As a conventional radio communication system, there is a method of detecting a transmission quality of a transmission line from a plurality of relay routes, storing the information about the transmission qualities of the relay routes in a quality descending order, selecting a relay route having the best transmission quality at the time of data transmission, and transmitting data (see, for example, JP-A-2003-229798 (P. 9 and FIG. 7)).
As for a communication system intended for vehicles, a technique for conducting communication between a sensor and a control unit by radio in order to measure an air pressure in a tire which is a rotating body is disclosed (see, for example,JP-A-2003-002019).